


Speak Directly From The Liver

by KannuckTheWolf



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, Light Angst, Mentions of King Agnarr and Queen Iduna, Mentions of Prince Hans, Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KannuckTheWolf/pseuds/KannuckTheWolf
Summary: After Elsa became the Fifth Spirit and Anna became Queen of Arendelle, they continue to grow into their own and accept their new place in the world. Elsa now lived in the Enchanted Forest with the Northuldra. However, one Northuldra woman has caused Elsa to think about a few things.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), Honeymaren & Ryder Nattura (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 197





	1. Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> Å snake rett fra leveren -> to speak directly from the liver -> to speak plainly/truthfully without sugar-coating

It's been a few months since Anna became the Queen of Arendelle and Elsa took up her new role as the Fifth Spirit.

It wasn't immediate that Anna became queen, though. Elsa led the people back into Arendelle and into their homes. She made sure that the people were settled and had a sense of normalcy for at least month before making her announcement. The castle staff was informed first of Elsa's abdication which saddened and shocked them. With accepting hearts, Gerda and Kai, the Royal Handler, helped the sisters plan the announcement event and the subsequent going away party for Elsa; Anna wanted the people of Arendelle to spend one last day with her sister as their queen. It would be a couple months before Anna had her coronation ceremony, but even without the formality of the ceremony, she was still the new Queen of Arendelle.

The abdication announcement was filled with many emotions. The people were astonished and sorrowful that their Snow Queen would no longer be with them, but they were elated upon hearing Anna was not only taking up the title but engaged as well. Kristoff may not be a prince, but after Prince Hans's actions against the sisters, they don't mind. The going away party took in the market square throughout the afternoon and into the evening. The Arendelle soldiers who were trapped in the Enchanted Forest reconnected with friends and family they hadn't seen in thirty-four years. Lieutenant Mattias was in awe of how technology advanced since he'd been gone and asked Halima all sorts of questions about every piece of new technology he came across and how the world had changed. The autumn breeze mixed with the setting sun made the evening cold and that's when most of the people decided to turn in for the night. After helping clean up the market square, Kristoff gave the sisters their space and took Olaf and Sven with him back to the castle. Anna and Elsa tearfully spend the night together reminiscing about their parents, the funniest memories they had with each other, and anything that came into their mind. Elsa sang the lullaby their mother would sing to them as children and even used her pinky finger to get Anna to fall asleep. It worked, and the two sisters slept in their old childhood room one final time.

The following morning was just as tearful as yesterday with perhaps even more tears. Anna and Elsa hugged each other tightly with Olaf hugging them both. Kristoff and Sven waited with Elsa's bag of necessities as the sisters finished saying their so-longs and see-you-laters. Olaf gave Elsa a book called _Philosophical Phridays: Volume One_ he borrowed from Oddvar's village library, though she politely declined by reminding Olaf he had to return the borrowed books. Elsa hugged Kristoff and gave Sven a nice head-and-chin scratch. The Water Nokk morphed out of the fjord along the outskirts of the village, a scene that continued to amaze everyone. Elsa took the bag from Kristoff and hugged Anna one more time before mounting the Water Nokk. 

"Remember," Anna began to say through her sniffles, "Friday Night Charades. You better be there."

"I will." Elsa replied, tears wetting her face. 

Then, after taking a huge breath, Elsa urged the Water Nokk away from Arendelle, from her sister. The Water Nokk galloped away, faster than any horse ever known. Anna watched with pensive serenity. She was queen now and she had work to do. 

* * *

Elsa reached the Enchanted Forest by midday. The Enchanted Forest entered the tail-end of autumn and slowly entering the winter season. The Northuldra people going about their daily life of herding their reindeer and fishing on the side of a lake. Yelena sat around a campfire with the youngest children of the tribe, telling them stories of the spirits. Honeymaren and Ryder were busy teaching a few of the older children how to herd and take care of the reindeer. The Northuldra people gave her a warm welcome. She was the Fifth Spirit, the bridge between magic and mankind. 

Yelena tasked Honeymaren to teach Elsa the fundamentals of the tribe such as reindeer husbandry, fishing, and gathering. Where the best places to take the reindeer for their feeding time and to let them running around. How to properly cook fish. What berries and plants are good to eat and which ones are poisonous. Honeymaren also taught her how to create her own lavvu, which is a tent that's made of timber and peat moss and supported by three evenly spaced notched poles that form a tripod. Elsa's lavvu turned into a goahti, which is larger and more permanent than a lavvu. 

The time spent between Elsa and Honeymaren showed Elsa why Yelena entrusts a lot in Honeymaren. Unlike her playful brother, she's a bit more stoic and possesses the leadership qualities and skills that make Elsa believe Honeymaren will one day become the leader of the Northuldra people after Yelena. Her ability to inspire and connect with her fellow Northuldra people impressed Elsa. In truth, Elsa was a bit jealous at how carefree Honeymaren was with her own people and yet somehow Honeymaren seemed to cautiously talk to her whenever they spoke about anything that wasn't related to the Northuldra culture. If they talked about Elsa and her powers, Honeymaren would stare at her in awe and ask all sorts of question which involved her tripping on her words at times. If they talked about their respective siblings, they shared embarrassing stories about them. It was during these conversations that Honeymaren would trip over her words and backtrack whenever she stumbled through something she said. Elsa didn't understand; was Honeymaren scared of her?

She asked Honeymaren's brother, Ryder, what his sister thought about her. 

"Elsa, my sister thinks you're a happy salmon!" Ryder cheerfully declared. 

Elsa stared at him. "What?"

"He means, Elsa," A Northuldra woman named Sunna appeared behind Ryder, "that Honeymaren thinks you're a positive and cheerful person." Sunna then slapped Ryder upside his head. 

"Hey! What was that for?" Ryder asked, groaning in pain and rubbing the back of his head. 

"Your sister isn't here, so someone has to keep you in check." 

Elsa left the two alone. She felt a bit better knowing Honeymaren thought of her so warmly. Now, she needed to find the woman in question. 

* * *

Honeymaren sat alongside the beach, staring out into the distance. She took in all the beauty she missed out in the first twenty-five years of her life. The Enchanted Forest had been covered by that magical mist for over thirty years and so, those around Honeymaren's age group and younger had never experienced anything outside of the forest. She always planned on finding out what laid beyond the forest if the mist ever let up. Eventually, thanks to the help of two sisters, the mist no longer trapped the Northuldra inside and they could now go past the forest's boundaries. Her plan should've gone into motion and she would be traveling right now. Instead, she was living in the Enchanted Forest. At first, she thought it was her sense of duty to her people that kept her here. Then, her love for her brother and her need to protect him had to have been another reason. 

"Honeymaren!" A very familiar voice called out, causing her to turn around and smile. 

The true reason for her staying stood on top of the cliffs around the beach. Elsa carefully descended the cliffs and walked towards Honeymaren. Because of this goddess incarnate, Honeymaren had been living on air and love. She couldn't help but stare dreamily at Elsa. Just the way Elsa carried herself with such beauty and grace made Honeymaren forget herself. How Elsa was so kind and protective of her sister and the spirits warmed Honeymaren's heart every time. Oh, how she wished she could tell Elsa the feelings this ethereal woman made her feel. 

"Hey, Elsa." Honeymaren greeted her. 

"Enjoying the view?" Elsa asked as she looked out into the horizon.

Honeymaren kept staring at Elsa as she answered, "Yeah."

Elsa sat down next to Honeymaren. They stared out at the horizon and let the calming silence surround them. The sunset turned the sky from blue to a pink-orange color. The ocean water glistened in the sunset. Absentmindedly, Elsa rested her head on Honeymaren's shoulder as a smile formed on her face. On Honeymaren's face, her eyes widened and a deep blush appeared. She measured her breaths carefully as not to act like she just tensed up. Out of the corner of her eyes, Honeymaren looked at Elsa then back into the sea. This was a pretty romantic moment.

"You know, Elsa," She started talking while making sure she doesn't jostle her shoulders too much, "when we first met, despite the, uh you know, threat of a fight breaking out, I remember being amazed by how you kind and loving and protective you were. The way you and the fire spirit was just incredible to see. From what my parents told about Arendelliens, I couldn't imagine that one could be so caring as you.

Elsa picked her head off Honeymaren's shoulder and glared at her. "What's wrong with me being Arendellien?"

"Nothing!" Honeymaren exclaimed hurriedly, panicking now. "I didn't mean to offend you when I said that."

"You just said you couldn't imagine me, an Arendellien, being so caring." Elsa's voice was tense. 

"I didn't mean to -"

"But you did!" Elsa stood up quickly and sped-walked away. 

"Elsa!" Honeymaren scrambled to her feet. "Let me explain!"

Unfortunately, Elsa was already on top of the cliffs and out of sight. Honeymaren sighed in defeat and slumped back down on the ground. 


	2. Speaking and Listening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After failing hard while trying to confess her feelings to Elsa, Honeymaren avoids Elsa whenever she can. If not, it's all courtesy between. Elsa feels bad for not letting Honeymaren explain, but with Honeymaren avoiding, she feels like she's lost her dear friend for good. Meanwhile, Ryder and others of the tribe see this and realize something has to be done.

It's been two weeks since that horrible encounter between Elsa and Honeymaren. 

Honeymaren still couldn't believe how ignorant she sounded. At the beginning, she kept trying to explain to Elsa what she was trying to say without sounding like a fool who couldn't stop putting her foot in her mouth. She tried to smoke the peace pipe with Elsa and become friends once again. At this point, Honeymaren just wanted her friendship back with Elsa, even if it meant never telling Elsa how she felt. Sadly, Elsa wasn't hearing any of it and started visiting Ahtohallan and Arendelle more frequently. Honeymaren wouldn't be surprised if Elsa told Anna and Kristoff what she said and now they most likely had a negative opinion of her. Eventually, she had to bite the grass and realized that whatever friendship she and Elsa had was forever lost. This realization caused Honeymaren's next course of action which was to no longer seek out Elsa and be more diligent in her work for her people. She began caring for the reindeer much more often, taking up fishing duty whenever the opportunity arouse, and if there wasn't anything else to do, she'd practice her staff fighting techniques. 

This change in behavior didn't go unnoticed. Yelena and Ryder witnessed how little Honeymaren spent time with Elsa while watched as Elsa appeared to be holding back from speaking Honeymaren. This concerned Yelena, being the leader of the Northuldra and all that it entailed. She couldn't have one of her best in the tribe being in conflict with the Fifth Spirit. For Ryder, he knew his sister was hurting and from the looks of it, Elsa seemed hurt too. Whenever he attempted to get her to explain what happened, she made up excuse after excuse to get herself away from their conversation. He even tried to talk Elsa, but she was even harder to get through to than Honeymaren. Yelena tried to get the two women into Yelena's lavvu to have a discussion which led to Elsa showing while Sunna informed them that Honeymaren was fishing duty and refused to leave her post. Luckily, Yelena did get some information out of Elsa after sharing a pot of tea together. 

"I couldn't believe she said that." Elsa said, trying to hide the tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't understand why she hates the fact that I'm Arendellien?"

Yelena sighed. "Elsa, listen to me: Honeymaren was born in the forest after the mist shrouded it. Like many young adults and children in this tribe, she never saw the blue sky and the sun or the starry night sky and the moon. She only knew of the mist, of the Rock Giants that traveled at night, of the mischievous fire spirit that appeared without a moment's notice. She grew up believing that your people, the Arendelliens, were responsible for our suffering. And in a way, you were." Elsa nodded in agreement, remembering the memory of her grandfather, King Runeard, killing the defenseless Northuldra leader. "I've known Honeymaren all her life and I know she never intends to offend or harm anyone unless she has a reason to. Do you understand?"

Elsa nodded again, this time in understanding. She internally yelled at herself for forgetting what her grandfather put these people through. It tricked them into thinking Arendelle built that dam as a gift of peace that would also help them. Instead, the dam was truly meant to weakening them and to force them to go to her grandfather for aid. When the Northuldra leader told her grandfather this, her grandfather killed him when the Northuldra leader's back was turned. All that because he didn't trust them. His fear in the Northuldran's connection to magic caused the mist to happen. Now, it was gone because Anna and Elsa had to learn the truth and sent right their grandfather's wrong. 

"Sunna said Honeymaren's on fishing duty right now. What's she doing after that?" Elsa curiously asked the Northuldra leader. 

"She and Ryder are going to run on an important errand for me in Arendelle. They'll be gone for a few days." Yelena informed her, her eyes watching Elsa's reaction. 

The Arendellien woman looked determined. Elsa thanked Yelena for the tea before leaving her lavvu.

Yelena shook her head, chuckling a bit. "Kids these days."

* * *

After a long journey, Honeymaren and Ryder arrived in Arendelle. There were sent there on a request for Yelena to barter and trade with some of the shopkeepers; also Yelena wanted to know how Mattias was doing. It was a night when they finally made it, so they had two options: set up camp outside of town or go to the castle and Anna to let them spend the night there.

"Come on, sis, Anna knows us. I'm sure she'll let us stay the night." Ryder said. 

"Ryder, Anna's the queen. We can't just walk up to the castle gates and ask that kind of question." Honeymaren argued. "Besides, those nice beds that they have in there might make us soft. We're Northuldra, people of the sun."

Ryder rolled his eyes. Arguing with Honeymaren was pointless because they'd end up talking in circles. So, he clicked his tongue and got his reindeer to move down the windy road towards the castle. Honeymaren called for him to come back, but she ended up following him down the road. They passed the Royal Square where they saw the newly erected statue of King Agnarr when he was a boy and Queen Iduna as a child in her Northuldra clothes. They were stopped by two guards who stood at the entrance to the castle bridge. 

"Names, please." The female guard ordered. 

"Hi, I'm Ryder and this is my sister, Honeymaren. We're here to see the queen."

"You know what time it is?" The male guard questioned Ryder. 

"Yeah, we know. We just got here a little later than we thought, but she knows we were going to be here." Ryder acted all cool while all Honeymaren could do was shake her head.

Suddenly, the castle gates opened and out came Mattias. He looked more important now than he did back at the Enchanted Forest; then again, he's not wearing he's old, soiled uniform. He wore a white cloak draped around his shoulders that came down just above his ankles. The guards stood at attention and announced him as General Mattias. 

"What are you two kids doing here?" Mattias asked them. His tone conveyed he might actually have missed them. 

"We're to see Anna." Ryder answered before being nudged by his sister. "Uh, I mean, Queen Anna."

Mattias smirked. "That's what I thought. Come on in."

They followed him across the bridge, through the castle gates, and into the courtyard. They dismounted off their reindeer, and two stable boys appeared and took their reindeer to the stables. Kristoff's reindeer, Sven, must have been in there because they sounded happy when they got in there. Honeymaren and Ryder continued to follow Mattias as they entered the castle. Entering the castle was like entering a whole new world. The castle was filled with so many rooms, both big and small. Paintings of either long gone family members or loyal Arendelliens who had in impact on making Arendelle the kingdom that is today were strung along the walls; there also paintings done by famous artists, but they had a whole room dedicated to them. Ryder was so mesmerized by everything he saw that Honeymaren had to drag along to make sure he wouldn't be left behind. 

They stopped in front of a door. 

"It's Friday Night Charades, so knock before you enter." Mattias told them before leaving them standing there. 

They watched Mattias leave then looked curiously at each other. 

"Charades?" They wondered in unison. 

Honeymaren knocked on the door. No answer. She tried again and still, no answer. Ryder opened the door and they walked into Olaf rearranging into different shapes and sizes while Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa sat on the couch. 

"Elsa?" Honeymaren said out loud. 

That's when they all turned to see Honeymaren and Ryder standing in the doorway. Honeymaren tried to back up out of the room only for her way to blocked by Ryder whose expression changed from shocked to joy quickly. 

"Hey, everyone!" Ryder smiled from ear to ear. "Sorry to interrupt your 'charades' game. We were just passing through and wanted to say hi, so hi!" He waved happily at them. 

Olaf waved back. Anna and Kristoff smiled at Ryder's enthusiasm. Elsa and Honeymaren simply stared awkwardly at each other. All Honeymaren wanted to do at the moment was get out of this situation her oh-so-loving brother had put them in. However, Ryder pushed her closer to them as he approached them. Anna glanced over at Elsa who looked back at Anna. They nodded at each other. 

"Well, we were just finishing up." Anna said, standing up and stretching out her body. "I'm tired of losing."

"Easy there, spitfire." Kristoff stood and placed his hands gently on her shoulders. "Anger isn't a queenly trait." He teased. 

She playfully smacked him. Olaf walked up to the Northuldran siblings and started telling them strange facts.

"Did you know that, in 1389, a pig was executed in Zaria for murdering a child?" Olaf told them excitedly. Honeymaren and Ryder just stared awkwardly at the talking snowman. 

While Olaf distracted Honeymaren and Ryder, Anna and Elsa were whispering to each other. Honeymaren attempted to eavesdrop on their whispering, but Kristoff was blocking her view of them and kept talking in-between Olaf's facts.

Once the sisters were done talking, Anna along with Kristoff and Olaf escorted Ryder to a spare room while Elsa volunteered to take Honeymaren to a different spare room. There was awkward silence between Elsa and Honeymaren as they walked down the halls of the castle. The two occasionally glanced at each other. The temperature dropped and a light snowfall materialized around them. Concerned, Honeymaren carefully placed her hand on Elsa's upper arm to stop their walk. 

"Elsa, are you okay?" She asked. 

Elsa sighed. "I'm sorry for what happened on the beach."

"Your sorry?" Honeymaren was confused. "I should be the one apologizing. I didn't mean to make it sound like you being Arendellien was bad thing. I definitely could've worded what I was trying to say better. I -"

"Honeymaren!" Elsa interrupted her. "Please let me finish."

Honeymaren nodded, her mouth firmly shut. 

"After what happened on the beach, I was angry and hurt with what you said. It wasn't until Yelena reminded me how you grew up. The actions of my grandfather caused your people to be trapped in the Enchanted Forest for so long." Elsa took a deep breath. "I understand why you thought that way about my people."

Honeymaren's eyes widened then she stared tenderly at Elsa. Taking the Arendellien woman's hands into her own, Honeymaren looked in Elsa's eyes and smiled. 

"Your grandfather's deceptions did cause the mist, but it was you and your sister that saved us." Honeymare stated. "Because of you two, my people get to see a blue sky in the morning, filled clouds of different shapes and sizes, and at night, we get to see the stars and the river of lights dancing high above us." Pausing, she took one of her hands out of Elsa's and caressed Elsa's cheek. "You truly are otherworldly, Elsa, and I'm thankful for you."

Elsa choked a bit as she tried to hold back the intense emotions of happiness and relief overwhelming her. Elsa launched herself into Honeymaren's arms and the two hugged each other. Honeymaren held Elsa tightly as Elsa calmed down and relaxed her arms. The two stayed in each other's arms until Elsa pulled away. The former queen did her best to compose herself before taking Honeymaren's arm with both her hands. 

"Let's get you to your room." 

The two women made their way down the hallway to the spare room. Elsa helped Honeymaren set the bedroom up with some extra blankets and pillows in case she needed them, all the while laughing as she heard the Northuldran woman mumble under her breath about becoming softened. After setting and straighten the bedroom, Elsa wished Honeymaren a good night and turned to leave. Honeymaren stopped Elsa right as she opened the door to leave and gave a sweet kiss on the cheek then said her good nights to Elsa. Elsa blushed, closing the door behind her. Her hand reached up to the cheek Honeymaren kissed.

She smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That pig execution fact is one I found online and it took place in France.

**Author's Note:**

> Philosophical Phridays: Volume One is an actual book written by Blue from Overly Sarcastic Productions. There's two volumes of the book. Check it out on Amazon and check out Overly Sarcastic Productions on YouTube.
> 
> Also, this wasn't beta-read.


End file.
